spacechannel5fandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow
“We are known as the Rhythm Rogues.” -Shadow Shadow (シャドー, Shadō) is the ground leader of the Rhythm Rogues in Space Channel 5 Part 2. He continually taunts Ulala and is always seen either personally battling her or introducing her to a boss of a report. He is the Rhythm Rogues alter ego of Jaguar up until Report 5 in Space Channel 5 part 2. He is voiced by Tom Clarke Hill in the English version, and Sho Hayami in the Japanese version. Character Info Shadow is the mysterious field captain for Purge’s Rhythm Rogues. He follows any and all orders, teasing Ulala during her “Swingin’ Report Show” even when she wins. Personality Shadow is a bit of a flirt towards Ulala and is very loyal towards Purge. He’s playful at first towards the persistent reporter, then takes a bit of a nasty turn when he threatens her later on in the reports. (“If you don’t understand no....”) Story Report 1: Ulala Back in Action! Shadow debuts aboard a spaceship with an army of Rhythm Robots at his side. With them, he forces the people on the ship to dance. Those who aren’t taken away are left scattered around the spacecraft and are saved by Ulala once she struts onto the scene. Shadow faces Ulala three times before the show’s ‘intermission’ where he introduces Ulala and the real leader of the Rhythm Rogues, Purge. Shadow warps out before Ulala battles Kin, Kon, and Kan. Report 2: Nature’s Revenge! Shadow reappears again at the Space Park, luring Ulala out onto a conveyor belt that malfunctions. He challenges her soon after she and the Space Children disembark from the runaway machinery. He prevents two children and one teacher from being rescued, forcing Ulala into another dance battle “before they melt”. Shadow later shows up at near the end of Pon Piriri’s defeat, he challenges Ulala to a waltz battle. After his defeat he disappears for a moment giving a false sense of victory, then reappears shocking President Peace and teleporting away with him. Report 4: The End for Space Channel 5?! Shadow captures Space Michael and Ulala must boogie down to save the station chief. Even with four BuffBots Shadow is unable to stop Ulala from saving Space Michael. Just as the duel ends, Shadow’s form flickers to that of a man in a black and white suit as he stumbles. He teleports away before Ulala can get a good look at him. Report 5: The Spies Get Revenge! After Ulala and her teammates make it through Purge’s trap at the Mystery Zone, Shadow drops down from an opening in the ceiling of a room with four BuffBots. Together they are the Robotic Band: The Shadows and they take on the others in a Battle of the Bands. It’s one heck of a show, although when Ulala’s team wins, Shadow flickers back to the same man Ulala saw before: Jaguar. Several screen pop up along the walls with Purge on them and the young genius strengthens the signal keeping Jaguar as Shadow. Jaguar screams in pain, warps in front of Ulala along with the BuffBots, and Purge asks if she wants to play a game. ‘Which one of them doesn’t belong?’ in which the BuffBots turn into Shadow Impostors and Ulala must use ‘the circle button beam’ on the Shadow/Jaguar that’s legit. Once Ulala fires enough blasts of her rescue beam, Jaguar, who nearly became free several times during the ‘game’, comes back for good. Trivia *In Report 4, Shadow performs the same moves Jaguar did when he first met Ulala in Space Channel 5. *His "face" will light while performing a move. *Shadow appears in Project X Zone 2 as a rival unit. Quotes *"Go, my robots. Show those humans how to boogie!" Gallery 'Artworks' Shadow_00.jpg|Artwork of Shadow seen on the japanese website. image_sp5_2_characters_shadow.gif|Artwork. image_sp5_2_action_shadow.gif|Shadow's moves: up, right, left, down, chu, hey 14o7t4j.jpg|Shadow posing with some Walkers 'Screenshots' 10ol4eh.jpg|Shadow's game profile sc_screen010.jpg|Shadow in the intro of Report 1 sc_screen011.jpg|Ditto. SHADOW.jpg|Ditto. sc_screen020.jpg|"Whether you like it or not! Dance Battle! Get Down!" 022.jpg|"We are known as the Rhythm Rogues~!" sc5_screen009.jpg|"Up!" sc_screen019.jpg|"Right!" sc_screen002.jpg|"Chu!" sc5_screen012.jpg|"Hey!" sc5_screen005.jpg|"Left Chu!" The ShadowsBattleBands001.jpg|Robotic Band: The Shadows breakthrough0003.jpg|Break through! Beta symphony.png|Beta screenshot of Shadow, with an unseen pose. Category:Main Characters Category:Villains Category:Rhythm Rogues Category:Part Two Characters Category:Males